Cardfight! Vanguard UnLOCK Heart
by ranibowdragonslayer
Summary: what happens when you just move in to a new town for a new start and you discover a game that has been under your noes this whole time, follow Akio and the Rest of the Cardfight Cast as he discovers that this game is a lot more than just pictures on cards he will have to learn to trust people! (OCXMisaki and other pairings along the way)
1. Chapter 1

**CARDFIGHT! VANGUARD: Unlocked Life. **

**A/N Yes I know a new fanfiction again but I have had this idea for ages! And I needed to Wright it up I cant help it but still I hope you enjoy it also special thanks to hunter man 1997 because he gave me some inspiration for this fic.**

**Chapter 1: enter a new fighter Akio!**

"(italics is a narrators input) _CardFight! Vanguard, one of the most popular games ever made, adults and children alike play this amazing game, this is where a story begins the story of a young man at the age of 16 his name is Akio and he has just moved house yet again with his adopted mother Crystal. Akio is an average boy who has never played vanguard he is 5 foot 11 and you could mistake him for an adult some times with his black hair witch was in his trade mark side fringe and denim jacket he always wears, his adopted mother on the other hand works as a card designer for this amazing game she adopted Akio at the age of 20 when Akio him self was only 6, its been 10 years, Crystal never married but most guys found her attractive with her well developed figure and wave blond hair this is where our story begins!_

**Akio's pov **

"*yawn*" it had been a long trip from the other side of Japan me and Mom had travelled by car because of my Mom fear of flight but that gave me a chance to have a long conversation with her which was nice because I hardly see her because of her job.

"Ohh I see you woke up Akio" Mom said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah it has been a long drive to be honest" I said rubbing the sleep out my eyes.

"I know we have been travailing for 2 days can you believe that!" she said with a laugh.

"Yeah it's the longest journey we had yet! But its not over yet we have to set up our new house" I said.

"Well we wont have that much to do my brother all ready set up most of our things, so we just have to put up our personal belongings, got to love that man" she said with a sigh of relief.

"Yep thank you uncle Simon" while doing the same as my mom.

"I hope this place is better than our pervious home, but I think anything is" she said.

"Yeah I hope" I said.

"And please remember no more fighting with others"

"Yeah I wont I swear" I said in a reassuring voice, the only reason I got in to fights is because people was threatening us with violence with made my mom sacred.

As we continued to drive we eventually turned in to a city it looked really nice better than the one we used to live in as we came in to the city there was a lot of people around hear it looked really nice, we then got past the main city and came to a suburb where we finally came to our new home!

"Looks like were home!" Mom said like a child really excited.

"Wow this place is so cool!" I said looking at it. (It looks like Aichi's house).

"Well looks like we have new people living next door" as me and mom looked round to see a Blue hared woman with her two kids.

"Oh hello we have just moved in today, my name is Crystal Mitsuzukie pleasure to meet you, this is my Son say hello"

"Hey my name is Akio Riku nice to meet you" I said bowing.

"Ahh what lovely people my name is Shizuka Sendou and these are my children" she said in a warm voice.

"My name is Aichi pleased to meet you" he said, he seemed like a well mannered kid.

"hello my name is Emi" she said with a big smile I could tell that she was really happy so they must be respectable people.

"Mom is it ok if I go to Card Capital?" Aichi asked.

"Yes of course it is" she said with a warm smile.

"Aichi can I meet you up there later?" Emi asked her brother

"yeah of course It is, nice to meet you all, see you soon!" he said running down the street.

"Well it was nice meeting you all, please don't be afraid to ask for help, lets go Emi" as she said that she walked in to her house.

"Well shall we go in?" Mom said.

"Yeah ok!" I said as I picked up a box.

As we walked in to the house we were pleasantly surprised everything was set up must be because my uncle set up everything the T.V was set up table and cheers all made couch was set up it was a really nice place, as I walked up stares to my room I saw it was also set up the bed was made and my closet was put in the corner of the room and my bed had already been made all in all I like it hear, I decided to take a lie down…

"Akio, Akio you asleep!" I woke up to my mom Calling me. I looked at my clock to see it was 12:30.

"Im coming Mom!" I called down and Ran down the steers.

"Ahh there you are Akio I got to head out for a bit so do you want to go out?" she asked.

"Ok sure, do you want anything while I go out?" I asked.

"no but thanks for asking my Lil Aki!" she said hugging me.

"Mom im not Lil Aki!" I called out.

"Do you need money?" she asked.

"No its ok I goy my bank card" I said walking out the door.

"Bye Bye Lil Aki!" she called out.

As I walked out I saw Emi just walk out of her house she looked really existed. As I walked past she ran up to me, maybe this would be a good time to make a friend.

"Hello Akio, how are you?" Emi said with a smile.

"Hey Emi I'm ok how are you?" I asked

"Yep where are you going?" she asked.

"No where just got kill time" I said.

"Well why don't you come with me to Card Capital?"

"Huh what is Card Capital?" I asked in confusion.

"it's a place where we can play Cardfight Vanguard!" She said in excitement.

"Err What's CardFight Vanguard?" I asked I swear I herd that name before!

"YOU NEVER HERD OF VANGUARD!" she shouted "COME ON!" she said while grabbing my hand puling me down the street.

"Hey watch the jacket"

As I was pulled down the street I saw lots of people stair at me what where they thinking I mean I was being pulled down the street by 12 year old girl to a place that might be for gang members but I could handle my self, to my fear she had a trip and I was sent flying and all I felt was my back hit the floor or something hit my stomach. It felt warm and soft and was some what heavy, when I opened my eyes I saw one of the best sites I could of hoped for a girl lying on top of me this girl had short silver hair and was well developed in the chest area and was wearing an apron with 2 C's on with a white shirt with a black long skirt wow she was hot and I had just fallen over her!

"Oh God I'm really sorry!" I said bowing my head.

"Errr aaah" she stuttered.

"Akio, Misaki are you ok" Emi came up to us.

"Well I'm not dead" I said.

"I'm ok Emi" the girl called Misaki said.

"Sorry it was my fault I was running and I made Akio trip up" Emi apologised.

"No wait its my fault, if I had slowed her down, I am very sorry" I said bowing after I got up.

"Well mistakes happen, be careful from now on" Misaki said but for some reason I was some what afraid of her.

"Emi wasn't there a place you wanted to show me" I said.

"Its right behind you" she said, as I turned around I saw a lot of people staring at me and a green heard girl was looking at me looking really existed and I knew I was in store for something bad dame it!

As I walked in I saw a Cat and a Green haired man standing behind the counter and Aichi playing cards with this Black haired middle school boy and a Brown haired man sitting on a seat looking mysterious Misaki went to the counter and started to talk to that green haired girl I didn't catch her name, All of a sudden I saw a red hard boy walk up he looked younger than me and he was with a kid wearing glasses.

"YO" the Red Head said.

"Hello Everyone" the guy with Glasses said, to be honest I was overwhelmed hear because I didn't really know what they were doing. Emi had gone of and I was left alone and it was really weird.

"Are you ok there?" I herd Misaki ask.

"Not really" I said scratching my head.

"Do you play Vanguard?" she asked.

"Nope but I know the name" I said.

"Well would you like to learn how to play?" she asked me.

"Well i…" I then got a look round the room I was in and saw a lot of people having fun and this could be the thing which could keep me out of trouble "Ok I will play along" I said.

"Ok first things first you need to pick a clan and a deck, there are many types of clans there are, Royal Paladins, Kagero, Gold paladin, Nova grappler, Shadow Paladin…"

"Shadow Paladin!" I called out.

"there are still more you know"

"Yeah But they sound really cool!" I said getting existed.

"Ok then do you want to by a trial deck for them?" she asked.

"Yeah and can I get more card for the same clan?" I asked.

"Yes I would recommend Eclipse of illusory shadows"

"Then I will take one of them as well" I said with a smile.

"Ok your total will be 1250 yen" she said.

"Ok thanks" I said.

I opened the trial deck and I saw a deck of card the card on the top of the deck was called The Dark Dictator it looked really cool I couldn't wait to start playing! And I remembered I had the booster pack I got I quickly opened it I saw some weird card I got Enigma Wave, platinum ace, Dark Shield Mac Lir , Apocalypse Bat and BLASTER DARK! This guy looked bad ass!

"Hey Misaki is this guy a good card?" I said showing her Blaster Dark

"That's a Really Rear Card you got really lucky!" she said acting imprested.

"So should I put in the Shadow Paladins to my Deck?" I asked

"Yes you should" she said.

"Ok lets play then!" I said getting pumped.

"Sure lets Fight" she said.

We walked to the playing stands "Ok first things first we put down a grade 0 it's the number in the corner" she said.

"Ok"

"Now place one face down" she said.

"Yep did it"

"Pick up 5 cards and we will begin!"

"NOW we say STAND UP VANGUARD!" she exclaimed.

"STAND UP VANGUARD!" I exclaimed.

"Dark call trumpeter!"

"Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon, now I take the first turn, I ride Battle Maiden, Mihikarihime and bring back Cinnamon, turn end." it was my turn now and I was going to give it my all!

"Ok then I ride, Black Sage Charon, err what do I do now?"

"You can call a grade 1 or lower in the back or front row as long as its not higher than Grade 1 this is called calling." She said.

"Ok I will call Dark Side Pegasus and why is my Card glowing?" I asked.

"Dark side Pegasus's skill you can add 2000 power on any unit remember the power has to be equal or higher for the attack to get through"

"Ok I add his 2000 power to him self now I… how do I attack again?" I asked

"You turn the card on the side and say where you want to attack" she said.

"Ok then Caron Attacks your vanguard!"

"No guard! Now I need to check for damage but first you need to drive check, reveal the top card on your deck to us both."

"Ok Drive check" I revealed Grim Reaper!

"Ahh that's a critical Trigger you can hit an extra point of damage to me and you can give 5000 power to any unit." She said.

"Ok I give power to Pegasus!"

"ok since I take that damage I need to check 2cards instead of 1" she checked both and nothing happened so I guess that's a good thing.

"Go Pegasus! Attack the vanguard!"

"No guard Damage Check, no trigger…"

"Your move Misaki" I said.

"Ok Stand and Draw, I ride Battle Maiden, Sahohime and Call Witch of Owls, Paprika and I call Snipe Snake, now since I have a card behind both my units they can boost each other but only Grade 0 to 1 can boost, now Sahohime gets boosted by witch of prohibited books, 14000 at your Vanguard"

"No guard." I said.

"Now I drive check" she revealed the top card she got a Critical dame!

"Ok so I have to check 2 right"

"Yes you do" she said,

"Ok First nothing, Second, nothing!"

"Now Paprika has got plus 5000 and it can still be boosted, Paprika gets boosted by Snipe Snake 13000 to your vanguard!"

"No guard, I only check 1 now, ok check Drat nothing!"

"I end"

"Ok stand and draw!, now I Ride Knight of Darkness, Rugos! And to the back I call my Apocalypse Bat, Misaki what do I do if I want some one else where my Pegasus is?" I asked.

"You can bring your Unit to the back cercal and it's a grade 1 so it can boost" she said.

"Ok Pegasus moves back and I call, Knight of Nullity, Masquerade, now Pegasus boosts Masquerade 15000 to your vanguard and I take I don't do a drive?"

"Yes very good you learn quickly, now damage check, I got a draw trigger, plus 5000 to my vanguard and I draw!" she said getting pumped.

"OK apocalypse Bat boosts Rugos 14000 to your vanguard!"

"I use my Perfect guard Goddess of Self-sacrifice, Kushinada all I do is drop a card and your attack cant get through!" she called out "But you can still drive check"

"Ok check, huhh what's this its glowing!"

"You got your stand trigger! Dark Side Trumpeter you can stand a rear guard and give 5000 power to any unit"

"Ok all Effects to Masquerade! Now go masquerade!"

"NO guard, no trigger!" she said " Well done you got me to 5 damage but know I have to start making a come back! Stand and draw! I ride Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna and I call Witch of Wolves, Saffron, behind her I call a second snipe snake!"

"Ok bringing it!"

"Now LIMT BRAKE! Fortuna soul blast 3 an gets plus 5000 to her now the rest of my skills activate now I counter blast 2 for my Snipe Snakes Effects plus 3000 to both of them! Now Snipe snake boosts my witch of wolves and with her skill she gets plus 2000 so 2100 to the vanguard!"

"No Guard! Check the trigger I got a stand! Plus 5000 to my vanguard!" I was lucky really lucky!

"Now My vanguard will Attack yours for 20000!"

"I use my Perfect guard! Now I just need to drop a card and it wont get though!" I called out.

"Ok Twin Drive since it's a grade 3 I can do this, so we check 2 times instead of 1! First check second check I got nothing now Snipe Snake boosts Paprika 18000 to the vanguard!"

"I guard for 10000!" I shouted out.

"you will have to beat me this turn!" she said really existed.

"Ok stand and draw! I ride The Dark Dictator! Now I call my Doranbau to the back row I activate my Dark Dictators Skill I can call a grade 2 rear guard from my deck! So I counter blast 3 and RISE UP MY AVATAR I CALL BLASTER DARK! And since I used the skill of my dark dictator I can give 2 units plus 5000 power! Now The Dark Dictator will attack and with his skill he gains 2000 for every Shadow Paladin on the field, so go 20000 to your vanguard!"

"I gurad with 2 cards and intercept with paprika so that's 15000 shield!"

"Ok Twin drive first nothing second Critical trigger! All effects to Blaster Dark! Now go Masquerade boosted by Pegasus 20000 to the vanguard!"

"I just have 1 card left to guard, now guard with 10000!"

"Ok GO Blaster Dark and with the effect of Doranbau he gets another 10000 boost so that's 29000 with 2 critical!"

"Ok it all comes down to this damage check!" it was tense please don't get a trigger.

"Looks like you win Akio no trigger" Misaki said with a smile.

"Looks like I did, well that was really fun!" I said with joy in my voice, as I looked round we had a crowd of people they was all as existed as I was I could hear the people talking "What a good fight" "Misaki was so cool" "Who's that new guy!"

"Misaki's got a boy friend!" well that one was new.

"good game Misaki!" I said.

"You to!" After that the day went by at a faster pace then usual, I was introduced to Kamui and Kai and found out Aichi and friends are all international players.

"I final figured it out!" I called out.

"Figured out what?" Aichi asked.

"Where I herd vanguard from!" I said.

"Really where" Kai Asked.

"My Mom is card designer for Vanguard! We moved out hear because my Mom had to come work for this guy called Takuto Tatsunagi" see I knew I would get it eventually.

"Your mom is working Takuto"

"Yeah and these people called ultra rear, you ever herd of them because I haven't" I said.

"Well…." Aichi was about to explain until my phone went of.

"Carp sorry guys I got to take this." I looked at my phone and saw it was Mom.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey son you ok out there?" mom asked.

"Yeah I'm just hanging out with Aichi and some friends I made" I said.

"Ok Lil Aki good boy on Making Friends!"

"Mom please treating me like a kid"

"Ok when will you becoming home?" she asked.

"Er soon"

"Ok and before I forget I got you in to a school!"

"That's good when do I start?"

"Monday"

"Where is it?"

"it's a place called Miyaji Academy"

**CHAPTER 1 END **


	2. Chapter 2

**CARDFIGHT! VANGUARD: Unlocked HEART **

**CHAPTER 2: NEW SCHOOL!**

It was about 4 pm and Aichi, Emi and I decided to head home it was nice to actually make friends because we had a lot in common and it was nice to have some one my own age to chill with.

"So what school are you planning on going to?" Aichi asked.

"Well I am going to start at Miyaji Academy, do you know it?" I replied.

"Yeah it's the school me and Misaki go to" he said.

"What a relief I have a friend there!" I said with a breath of relief.

"So is it true that you never played Vanguard before?" Emi asked.

"Yeah it was my first time today" I said.

"Wow you're a natural at the game!" Emi said really impressed.

"Yeah but I bet I couldn't hold a candle to your brother" I said with a smile.

"True he did go to the Asia Circuit!" Emi said.

"So what's there to do round school?" I asked.

"Well I am the manager of the CardFight Club" he said.

"REALLY?!" I said with excitement.

"Yeah, its still just getting of the ground" he said in a timed voice.

"How do I join!" I called out.

"Well just meet me after class Monday and I will show you" he said with a smile.

"Ok then I will" I said, we eventually came to our houses and saw there was another Car parked out side my house I said good bye to Aichi and Emi and made my way to my door and went in, as I went I smelled Ramen Cooking YUUMM my favourite.

"Mom I'm home!" I called out.

"I'm in the Kitchen son!" she called out, I could hear talking in the kitchen as well. As I walked in I saw 4 other people 3 girls and one boy they all looked well of to be honest.

"Err hi.." I said.

"Ahhh Akio so glad to finally meet you" the Boy said he had a white bowl cut and wore a suite.

"So this is the son you have told us about its nice to meet you" the blue haired girl said.

"Wow he is tall for his age!" the brown haired girl said.

"Nice to meet you" the blond said.

"Err who are you?" I asked, they all looked dumbfounded like I should know them.

"You don't recognise use" the blond said with shock.

"Yep never saw you in my life" I said walking to my mom to help her make diner.

"Wow I never thought I would see a teenage boy NOT recognizes use" the Blue one said.

"Well son get used to seeing them because I am going to be working with them a lot" she said "Now please let me introduce them, The boy is as you know Takuto Tatsunagi, the blond is Kourin Tatsunagi, the young lady is Rekka Tatsunagi, and last but not least Suiko Tatsunagi, the girls form a pop idol group called Ultra Rear, and Takuto hear has made me there manager!" Mom said with excitement in her voice.

"Ok… never herd of you guys sorry" I said, about to go to my room but I dropped my deck box on the floor I had got the deck box of Aichi it was a purple one.

"Ahh I see you play Vanguard!" Rekka called out.

"Aki when did you get in to Vanguard?" my mom asked.

"Today I saw Emi and she kind of forced me to go to Card Capital and it all took of from there" I said.

"Well how would you like a fight?" Suiko asked.

"No not right now I have been fighting all day long" I said with a smile.

"Well maybe next time then" Suiko said.

"Ok sure, Mom I going to bed" I said.

"What about food?" Mom asked me.

"Just put it in the fridge for me please" I said.

"Ok good night" mom said in a caring voice.

"Night, nice meeting you all" I said.

"All to you to, we will see you again" Takuto said.

"By the way mom" I said leaving the room.

"Yes Aki?" she asked.

"Raman's on fire" I said taking my leave.

"I look away for 10 seconds and this!" I herd her call out.

I made my way up steers and I notices that there was moor rooms in this house 2 more bed rooms I looked in both In one I saw 3 beds and in the other I saw 1 bed was it for the people down steers I meet them for 5 minuets and now there moving in well that happened quickly. I made my way down to my room and walked in too see it was how I left it, that's good I took of my t shirt and jacket and took of my trousers and looked down at my self, to be honest I was getting a six pack wow I mean I guess 2 years of fighting would do that but I never had the chance to just look at my self.

I lied down on my bed and got under the covers and let sleep take over me…

"*Yawn*" I woke up and looked at my phone to see it was 9 30 pm and my tummy was growling I listened to see if anyone was up I didn't hear much but light snoring and I made my way down to the living room to see mom clonked out on the sofa, I decided to get her to her room I picked her up as soft as I could not to wake her and got her to her room and made my way back down steers, as I came in to the kitchen I looked in the fridge to see a few slices of pizza. It had a note on the plate it said 'lil Aki we couldn't have Ramen because of the fire but Uncle Simon got us pizza but his Friend dropped it round strangely any way see you in the morning love Mom xx'

I got the plate and shut the fridge to my bad luck I saw Suiko standing in the entrance to the kitchen and I was still in my boxers! CRAP!

"EHH when did you get hear?!" I said opening the fridge door to cover me.

"I have been here just after you carried Crystal up steers" she said.

"Oh sorry did I wake you?" I asked.

"No I was just lying there really" she said.

"Can u shut your eyes for a minute I need to go put something on" I said.

"Yeah that's fine" she said with a laugh. I put down the plate and made my way up steers and put on my jeans and my jacket and zipped it up and made my way down steers making sure not to wake up any one and I made my way down to the kitchen.

"So when did you guys go to bed?" I asked.

"About 9" she said.

"Ah I see why was Mom on the sofa?" I asked.

"Oh she nodded of and we didn't want to wake her." Suiko said.

"Ok" I said the microwave pinged "Huh who put the microwave on?"

"I did I thought I might as well put your Pizza on for you" she said.

"Oh thanks" I said taking out the plate and putting it on the table.

"So how long have you been living with Crystal?" she asked.

"For about 10 years, man it's been a long time" I said.

"Indeed it has been quite a while" she said nodding.

"How long have you guys been in that Band thing?" I asked.

"a few years" she said.

"Oh cool" I said.

"So what happed to your birth parents?" she asked what's this Ask Akio?

"Well I was ditched on an old mans door step without even a name, so when I was taken in by the old man Riku he gave me the name Akio after his Dad and he raised me in for six years and I was happy so when he passed away I took his name as my last name and then I was adopted by Crystal and its all history from there" I said.

"Ah I'm sorry to hear that" she said.

"Its ok" I finished the pizza "Well I'm going to head up again get some sleep ok" I said.

"Ok good night Lil Aki" she said wait what!

(Flash forward to Monday!)

I woke up Monday morning with a mixture of feelings I was nervous and existed for the day to come it was my first day at a new school and lucky for me I was I Aichi's class so at the very least I knew that some one was in there that I know and we did grow some what closer in the few days I had moved in so it was nice. I got up out of bed to see it was about 5 45 in the morning, I made my way to the bath room and I had a shower so I could get ready for the day in a good fashion, I came out of the shower and swiftly dried my self. I made my way back to my room and got dressed in to my new Miyaji Academy uniform but I had to put my Denim jacket under my blazer.

I made my way down steers and made my way to the kitchen and put on some eggs for me and the guest that have stayed for a while, they had told me they would stay hear on occasion but I didn't care for the reasons I guess it would be better if they did for there career as idols.

"Good morning Lil Aki" Suiko said as she walked in, it had become a habit for the group to call me 'Lil Aki' it was annoying.

"Akio please… not Lil Aki" I said turning to my cooking.

"Aww Lil Aki made us breakfast!" Rekka said giving me a hug from the side.

"No I just thought I might as well while I was up!" I said rising my voice at the term Lil Aki!

"Good morning Akio" Kourin said coming in sitting next to Suiko, looks like I'm sitting next to hell.

"Where is Mom and Takuto?" I asked as I got bread in the toaster.

"They had to go plan our next gig so they had to leave relatively early" Rekka said.

"Oh weird Mom didn't tell me" I said in a confused voice.

"She said she didn't want you to wake up early and make them breakfast for them?" Kourin said in her monotone voice.

"Oh" I kind of new she would do that I thought to my self.

"Lil Aki what time do you think you will be home?" Suiko asked.

"Not a clue I think I am going to a club room with Aichi" I replied.

"So your joining the club?" Kourin said jumping in to the conversation.

"Yep why" I replied.

"Well you will have to beat one of the member" she said.

"Ok I will" I said taking the bread out of the toaster and putting the eggs on top and putting them on the table in front of them "Well dig in if you want I can make you guys lunch for today" I said.

"Yumm Lil Aki's cooking is the best!" Rekka called out.

"It's good, very nice" Kourin again sounding board.

"It is as you say delicious" Suiko said.

"Its only Eggs, and I take by your reactions that's a yes" I said opening the fridge and getting out some ingredients, I swiftly made them all some curry and rice and put it all in lunch boxes for them. As I looked at my phone for the time I saw it was 7 15 I had to go so I picked up my deck and ran out the door taking lunch with me.

"Hi Aichi!" I said running to him he was just stepping out side.

"Hey Akio" he said as we walked to school "You ready for your first day?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said trying to tie my tie! I cant do the dame thing.

"Well it should be fun I mean your in my class after all" I said.

"Yeah and Nokie so I think it will be an eventful year!" I said in an existed voice.

"Yeah I cant wait" he said but soon after his phone went of and he answered It.

"Hello?" He said "Yes ok I will be there soon thank you bye" and then he hung up.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well I have to go on a head of you sorry, all the club managers have been called, go to Card Capital and Misaki is waiting for you!" he said braking in to a run soon leaving me to go to his meeting, I walked down the familiar streets and I came to Card Capital to see Misaki just coming out.

"Hey Misaki" I said walking up to her still truing to tie my tie.

"Good Morning Akio" She said.

"So how long till we get to school?" I asked, ok this Tie is more difficult than beating the worlds best Vanguard Player!

"Need some Help there Akio?" she asked.

"Yeah its hopeless" I said.

She came close to me and started to tie my tie, I couldn't help but blush I mean she was good looking and all so its only natural and we get on really well, she also helped me improve my deck a lot! I also got a secret weapon that will get me in this club.

"So you ready for your first day?" she asked.

"Well yeah I'm kind of nervous." I said scratching the back of me head.

"Well I wouldn't be you will be fine." She said with a smile.

"yeah I guess" she finished tying my tie and we made our way to school and she showed me to my class, as I walked in I saw Aichi and Naoki already hear and already in there seats.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Yo" Naoki said.

"Hey Akio" Aichi said.

"Did you find your way hear ok?" Naoki asked.

"Yep" I said.

"Ok class take your seats, ahh the new transfer student would you come up to the front and introduce your self?" he asked.

"Ok" I made my way to the front if the class "Hey every one my names Akio Riku nice to meet you all" I said.

"Ok thank you Akio now if you would pleases take a seat next to Naoki" The teacher said.

"Sure thing" I said.

As I sat down I saw Kourin walked in, wait is she stalking me that's scary, "Sorry I am late" She said.

"Its ok take your seat" teacher said.

She sat down and it had to be right to be next to me… that's just perfect…

They day went quite fast really the only class I disliked was math when I was asked what pie was and I said "What filling blue berry?" and the class responded with a gasp manly because I almost landed detention for disrupting the class. (Worth it!) I think another reason the day went so fast was I fell asleep for about 30 minuets best nap ever thanks to Kourin wakening me before the class ended the teacher would have scolded me thank you misses stalker!

The bell rang to signal the end of the day and me and Aichi went to the club room and I saw Naoki Kourin and Misaki.

"Hey Every one" I said.

"Ok Akio now you have to pick one of us to fight" Aichi said.

"Ok… huuuumm" I looked round the room and my eye came to Kourin I didn't know what deck she used but I could take her.

"Sorry I'm late every one" Shingo said coming in wait I could fight Shingo! Perfect!

"I will fight Shingo" I said.

"Ok" Aichi said "Show us a good fight.

"You challenge me Akio very well!" he called.

We made our way to the table and placed our cards on the table.

"Stand Up Vanguard!" we both exclaimed.

"Fullbau!"

"Megacolony Battler C!"

"Ok Shingo I will go first, I ride Blaster Javelin, and with Fullbau skill I can get a Blaster Dark and add it to my hand!, its your move!"

"Ok I ride Toxic Solder and with Battler C skill I move him to the rear guard now Toxic solder will attack with a boosts from Battler C"

"No Guard!"

"Drive check, no trigger"

"Damage check, no trigger!"

"My move stand and draw now Rise Up My Avatar Blaster Dark! and I call masquerade and Dordona, now Blaster Darks skill activates he gains 1000 power because Blaster Javelin is in the Soul, now Masquerade attacks toxic solider!"

"No Guard! Damage check no trigger!"

"Now Dordona Attack!"

"No guard! Damage check no Trigger!"

"Now Go Blaster Dark!"

"No Guard!"

"Drive check no trigger!"

"Damage check draw Trigger!"

"That's my turn your move might want to make this count!"

"Oh we have only just began! I ride Toxic Trooper and Call water gang and I also call a pest officer mad fly! Now Battler C boosts Toxic trooper and attacks the vanguard for 14000"

"I intercept with.."

"Not allowed wit Troopers skill you cant intercept"

"No guard!" I growled

"Driver Critical trigger!" why is his card glowing?!

"damage 1st check nothing second check no trigger"

"Now I counter blast one and add Battler c to the soul and I pick oner rear guard and it cant stand this turn!" he called out.

"What!" I shouted.

"I choose Masquerade"

"Now water gang attacks!"

"No guard! No trigger" dame it now he is in the lead

"Ok stand and Draw!" when I drew my card I felt a weird surge of energy and I found my self on Cray and saw some ting that made me have an idea…

"Ok Shingo time for me to win FINAL TURN!"

"Akio you need to deal 3 damage in one turn that's almost impossible." Shingo said.

"Ok then I will destroy your bugs! I ride Phantom Blaster Dragon! And I send my masquerade to the drop zone and call a second now I call apocalypse bat behind my vanguard and two Black sage Charon's now Phantom blaster Dragon boosted by Charon Attacks the vanguard!"

"No guard damage check no trigger!"

"Now Dordona Attacks!"

"No guard, no trigger, now I only need to block your vanguard!"

"Phantom blaster dragons skill I counter blast 2 and send my two charons and dordona to the drop zone and now phantom blaster dragon gains 10000 and a extra critical and he also Gains 1000 for blaster dark in my soul bringing him up to 21000 now Apocalypse bats skill I soul blast and he can boost for another 10000, now Phantom blaster dragon attacks!"

"I guard and intercept for a total of 25000!"

"So all I need is 2 triggers ok then I will! Twin drive first Check nothing…"

"Oh thank good ness!" Shingo called out.

"… second check stand trigger! A effects to my rear guard phantom blaster dragon now end this Attack!"

"Damage check no trigger… you win" Shingo said.

"Good Game" I said I looked around to see every one in shock of that last move and how I must have shown a lot of strength, but it was weird that I had a vision on cray and why did I declare final turn I never did that before.

"Akio welcome to the club" Aichi said with a smile.

"Thanks *yawn* I'm tiered so I am going to head home see you guys tomorrow *yawn*" I said packing my things away.

"Ok See you tomorrow!" Naoki called.

"Yes good move see you tomorrow." Shingo said.

"Get home Safe" Misaki said.

"See you Akio" Aichi said.

"I will head back with" Kourin said.

"Do you two live in the same direction then?" Naoki asked.

"Well I live with him"

"WAHH!?" the room gasped.

"Yeah my Mom is there new manager" I said "But don't tell any one I don't want any stalkers, see you guys latter!" I called.

As me and Kourin made our way home there was a very awkward silence she wasn't trying to make conversation or any thing so I guess it was up to me to brake the silence!

"So how long have you been going to school?" I asked.

"A few Weeks" she replied.

"Oh how long have you been playing vanguard for then?"

"A long time" she said "Akio"

"Yes Kourin?"

"Did some thing weird happen when you was fighting Shingo?" she asked.

"Well… eerrr how could I say this"

"Did you have a vision of a sort?"

"More like a dream but yeah it was weird it was like I saw my Dragons win the fight!"I called.

"Then I fear you may have the ability" she said with concern.

"Huh what are you talking about?"

"The PSY Qualia….."

**CHAPTER 2 END…..**


End file.
